Confessions
by The Golden Emrys
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have been in another country for the whole Christmas, now Arthur's family wants him home for New Year. But they don't know he's gay let alone married. How will they react? Contains malexmale scenes. Don't like? Don't read. Rated T for swearing and male kissing. No sex or violence.
1. Chapter One

**Confessions Chapter One**

 **Contains malexmale. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned**

* * *

The waves were slowly moving in the cool breeze. The sun shined down on the sandy beach as two men were laying on the sand, facing each other, lips locked. A blond haired man and a raven haired man only two years apart in age. They were still wet from their swim, but drying in the sun.

The blond pulled away, leaving the raven haired to whimper, open his eyes and lean forward, seeking more kisses, but the blond only shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Love no. We need to go."

The other frowned "Go? Go where?"

The blonde smiled "I have a surprise for you."

The brunet's eyes widened and a small smile grew on his lips "A surprise?"

The blond stood up, brushed some damp sand off his red shorts and held a hand to the other, making the brunet smile as he accepted the hand and slid it into the other's and did the same as him by brushing the wet sand away.

Walking back to their hotel, hand in hand, the younger leaned his head on his love's shoulder and sighed. The other smiled a pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead

"Tired, sweetheart?"

"Mmmmm." the other younger man replied.

The blond let go of his hand to wrap his arm round his love's shoulders as they carried on walking.

 ** _Arthur/Merlin_**

The man smiled as he flipped through the album, sitting crossed legged on his bed with a slow love song playing in the background on his iPhone playing through the speaker.

A whine was heard from the door. Looking up, Merlin laughed a little when he saw Ariel, his Christmas present from Gwaine (whoever read Christmas Punch, will know the story) sniffing the ground while walking in. He bumped into the wall and shook his head.

Merlin whistled and Ariel looked to his master "Come here, boy."

Ariel responded by scrambling over to the bed and clumsily climbed on to the bed.

The brunet scratched behind on his ears, while looking through the book.

His smile grew when his eyes landed on a particular moment.

All day yesterday, they enjoyed the company of themselves, walking through the beautiful town of Dubai. Buying souvenirs, eating different food and exploring the country's beauty and culture. That night the town held a festival. They danced and sang and won prizes.

His memories were interrupted when the bed moved and a handsome blond appeared next to him, leaning against his husband's hip

"Hey, babe. What's put that gorgeous smile on your face?"

The man looked to his right and kissed him on the cheek. "Remembering our honeymoon."

The blond smiled "Yeah." he replied, lying down behind him, "But it comes fourth in my top five best moments with you." he added.

The other raised an eyebrow. "One of them? What are the others?"

The blonde wrapped his right arm round his love's middle. "One: Meeting you, two: Our first kiss, three: Our wedding, four: You know, and five: Our future."

A small bark made Arthur jump. He smiled when he looked at their dog "Can't believe you managed to bring him with us." he scoffed.

Merlin frowned "I wasn't going to leave him at home, worrying himself sick about when we would be home. I wasn't gonna leave him with Gwaine. Not with what happened Christmas Day."

"What, Ariel humping his leg?" Arthur laughed.

"Yeah."

"Remember when I humped your leg?"

"You've jumped every part of my body and touched."

"Not here."

Arthur tickled his side, making his husband squirm and giggle "A-Arthur stop it!"

The blonde laughed with him before pulling the brunet down so he was laying on top of him.

They looked into each other's eyes as Merlin explored his husband's bare chest with his hand.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you and what it felt like?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled and nodded "Do you?"

Arthur shrugged. "I might need reminding." he teased.

"Well, let's do something about that then." Merlin leaned down and kissed him.

Ariel, who decided wasn't get enough attention, jumped off the bed and went to find his ball.

 ** _Arthur/Merlin_**

"Father, no!"

Merlin woke with a start when he heard a crash. Looking around, he frowned when he saw Arthur sitting in the edge of the bed, leaning forward a little with his head in his hands

Switching on the bedside lamp, he spoke "Arthur?"

The blonde jumped when light filled their bedroom and looked round at the voice. He found Merlin wide awake and looking at him with sad eyes. He laid down on the bed so his head was resting on Merlin"s duvet covered legs. He reached a hand up and placed it on his husband's cheek. "I'm sorry, darling. Did I scare you?"

Merlin frowned. "Of course not." he said, covering Arthur's hand with his, before kissing his palm "You know you never scare me. What makes you say that?"

Arthur tutted as a tear appeared in his eye. He blinked making it escape and run down his cheek as he shook his head

"We didn't have a very good Christmas this year, did we? You worried sick, wondering when I would come home. Me in crutches. Gwaine's deadly cocktail punch. You deserve better than that."

Merlin was confused "Love, where is all this coming from?"

Arthur sighed, before removing his hand and rubbing his forehead "Dad just rang me."

The other winced in sympathy. Uther Pendragon was not a man to mess with. He knew of the relationship Arthur has with his father and let's just say Arthur never got to learnt how to ride a bike like all fathers teach their children.

"What has he got to say?"

Arthur didn't know how to say. Merlin had a miserable Christmas, he didn't want a repeat for New Year, but it had to be said

"Father wants me home for New Year." he explained.

Merlin frowned "Why would he do that? He disowned you and he cut your allowance off. He left you to your own devices."

Arthur smiled "And who saved me?" he questioned in a teasing tone.

Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes "I didn't save you. You need a home, so I asked you to move in with me. I was gonna ask you anyway, it was just a coincidence he kicked you out the day I was gonna ask you."

A tear ran down Arthur's cheek as he looked at his husband "What would I do without you, eh?"

Merlin smiled before leaning down to kiss his husband on the lips.

Arthur closed his eyes and moaned.

Pulling away, Arthur sat up and got in bed with his husband and wrapped his arms around him.

What about the dog?" Merlin asked.

"Gwen and Lance can look after him. They're thinking of getting a dog so it will be good practise for the."

Merlin nodded "Want me to book the tickets?" he asked. He felt Arthur nod his head. Looking up, he found his eyes closed, drifting off.

Merlin smiled before leaning over and switching off the light "Night Arthur." he whispered, kissing the blonde on the lips one more time.

Arthur hummed and tightened his hold on Merlin.

They were asleep in seconds.

 ** _Arthur/Merlin_**

Morning came quickly for them both as the phone call that came was an hour before dawn.

The tickets were booked, their bags were packed and their honeymoon was over.

They landed in England the next day, nervous, but ready.

Sitting in the back of a taxi, Arthur's hand was being squashed by Merlin's smaller one.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

"Scared. Meeting the in-laws and all that. You do realise that we told my parents over Skype, we could of done that with yours."

Arthur snorted. "Skype? Father? Me and Morgana reckon he's the old King Uther Pendragon, reincarnated. Still living in the fifth century."

Merlin smiled "Maybe not then."

"Hey?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at his husband. "Everything will be okay. I promise. Stay with me."

Arthur kissed his lips "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Merlin's hand was hurting Arthur's, but he didn't care. He was nervous, could he blame him? His father is like a dragon in disguise.

"Oh!" Arthur suddenly exclaimed.

Merlin looked at him in surprise "You okay?"

The blonde looked guilty "Um...I forgot to tell you." He rubbed his neck, trying to stall it as much as possible, but it had to be said "My family don't know I'm gay." he admitted.

Merlin's eyes widened "What?"

"Or married." he blurted out "Sorry, love but how could I? He's being arranging dates with girl for me for years. I just can't blurt it out, can I?"

Merlin let out a humourless laugh "Yes you can!" he raised his voice, making the taxi driver speak up "Everything alright, gents?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

They replied at the same time.

"Take us home, right now!"

"No! Keep driving." Arthur said.

"Arthur!" the brunet whispered.

"Look! All your life, Merls, you have been bullied for being gay. And when people found out we were dating, they started on me too. We had our friends for back up, right now we're alone. We ignored them together all through school, so I'm not gonna let my family tell me who and not to date. This is my life, our life."

Merlin just sat staring at his husband. It scared him a little seeing him like this as this is a side he's never seen before.

"Wasn't all bad." he defended.

Arthur gave him a look that said 'Are you fucking kidding me?!', making Merlin shrink in his seat

"Wasn't all bad?" he repeated "Merls, they tore your trousers off and hanged them outside of a tutor window, leaving you in your underwear."

Arthur ran a hand down his face "And you had to choose that day to not wear any."

"It was hot that day."

"That doesn't mean you have to go commando to school!" he snapped.

They were silent for the rest of the way, even the driver kept his mouth shut, for which they were grateful. But he heard it all.

 ** _Arthur/Merlin_**

Arriving at the house, Arthur paid the driver as they got out, but he grabbed his arm before he could walk away

"Don't argue with him, sonny. By the way you talk to him and in my mirror, I saw your gaze. Your love is invincible. Don't break it over some petty squabbling."

He let go and drove off, leaving a confused and amused Arthur behind.

"Arthur, love?"

He turned around and smiled when he saw a guilty looking Merlin standing in front of him

"I heard what he said and its true. I'm sorry for arguing."

Arthur smiled sadly and hugged him tight "Don't worry about, Merls. All couples argue."

"But this is our first one." came a muffled reply as Merlin buried his head in Arthur's neck. Advantages of being shorter than Arthur, this is one of them.

"And there will be many more!" a voice shouted.

Breaking apart, they looked up and found a smiling Morgana leaning out of a window, probably her bedroom.

"A little louder, sis. Mrs Jenkins can't you hear you in the next road!" Arthur hissed.

Morgana scoffed "I'll be surprised if she could. Mum went round there the other day and found she had to volume of tv on high. Mum could hear it outside her house."

Arthur sighed "Can we come in, or are you gonna bring Mum and Dad to the window so we can talk them there instead of coming in?"

"Don't be sarcastic, bro." She just realised Merlin was there "Hey, Merlin! Come in."

"Hey!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Oh, ring the bell!" she shouted back, before closing the window and waking away.

"Can't believe your related." Merlin spoke up, looking around at the garden, which looked lovely. Full of pinks, purples and yellows "Your mother's pride and joy?" he asked pointing at the flowers.

"Yeah." Arthur replied, still staring at the now closed window "You can't believe? I can't believe me and her are the same species."

 ** _Arthur/Merlin_**

Standing by the gate, Arthur took a deep breath in and out. With one hand holding a case and the other holding Merlin's hand, he walked to the door with his husband beside him.

But when he got there, he just stood, staring at the doorbell.

Sensing his nervousness, Merlin spoke. "Want me to press it?" he whispered.

Arthur looked at him and smiled. "Together."

Raising their joined hands, they pressed their thumb and finger on the button and pushed.

The tone was daunting.

Yep. Arthur thought. King Uther. Reincarnated.

A hurry of heel clad footsteps tapped the floorboards before the door opened revealing a young woman, looking like Arthur. Blonde wavy hair in a messy bun, blue eyes that widened when she saw who it was, a light yellow dress under a baby blue apron. Yellow heels covered her feet.

"Arthur?"

He smiled. "Hey Mum."

He was immediately engulfed by his mother's scent; sweet with a hint of cinnamon.

"Mum, you're squashing my manhood." he said in a strained voice.

She pulled back and kissed his cheek. "Sorry sweetheart. Just so happy to see you."

She looked at Merlin with a questioning look

"Oh! Mum, I would like to introduce a very special person, this is Merlin."

Arthur wrapped an arm round his shoulder and Igraine smirked with a raised eyebrow "Merlin, eh? Friend or...more?"

Arthur blushed and awkwardly coughed the answer.

"Repeat please, Arthur." She asked with stupid smirk still there. Arthur knew though she heard what he said.

"Husband. Merlin is my husband."

There was a squeal and another tight hug as she hugged both of them.

Pulling away, she clapped her hand together repeatedly. "Oh! My baby has a love. Come in, boys."

Once inside, Arthur asked his mum if she could tell everybody that he has come back and brought someone with him, but to NOT tell them the person was his husband. He wanted to tell them.

After she walked away, Arthur stood in front of Merlin, who was shaking "Babe, we can leave, right now and do it another day."

Merlin smiled a little. "No, I'm alright. A little nervous, but it's to be expected, right?"

Arthur moved forward and hugged him "One person or a few gives you a hard time, you come straight to me and we leave. No if's, no but's."

"Arth-"

"Ah!"

Arthur pulled away and held his shoulders "Promise?"

Merlin sighed and nodded. "Promise." he said before accepting the kiss from his husband.

In the middle of them kissing, Igraine appeared "Oh! Sorry dears. We're ready."

Arthur nodded, took hold of his husband's hand and followed her.

* * *

 **Chapter Two up soon.**

 **Thanks for reading. Didn't like? There was a warning at the beginning.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Confessions Chapter Two**

 **Sorry I didn't write it in the first chapter. This is the sequel to Christmas Punch. You might of guessed it already. It can be read alone, but it's best to read that story first so you have the background information.**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _In the middle of them kissing, Igraine appeared "Oh! Sorry dears. We're ready."_

 _Arthur nodded, took hold of his husband's hand and followed her._

* * *

Hand in hand, they walked down the hall and to the living room.

Poking his head inside, Merlin felt sick and his insides were twisted and knotted.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Arthur yelled.

As soon as he spoke, everybody got up and went to hug him, ignoring Merlin.

The crowd made their hands separate and Merlin was pushed back a little.

Feeling out of place, he walked left into the kitchen, where he found Morgana looking out the window, drinking of what looked like eggnog.

The room smelt of cooking. Looking over to the oven, he found pots of something, steaming on the rings, the oven light was on and something wrapped in foil was cooking in there and on top of the counters were knives, chopping boards and bottles of wine and cans of beers.

He cleared his throat a little, alerting his presence.

Morgana looked to him and smiled "Too much for you, eh?"

He smiled a little "Kind of got ambushed. Didn't want to be crushed."

She scoffed "Like every time. Sometimes I don't feel part of this family." she admitted.

Merlin frowned "Of course you are, 'gana. Why would you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious? They don't include me, they don't invite me to family gatherings. I invited myself here tonight. Got a hello and kiss from mum, but the others and dad...nothing. It's all about Arthur, their wonder boy."

"I'm sure that's not true."

She gulped the last her drink down and slammed the cup in the sink, making Merlin jump "Whether it is or it isn't, I don't care."

She walked forward and took hold of Merlin's hands "I'm only here to support you and Arthur, sweetie. And mum. Once you two leave, so will I."

Morgana leaned forward a little and whispered "Promised Leon a new years kiss and little something for later, if he's a good boy, know what I mean?" She nudged him while laughing (and snorting.)

'Yep' Merlin thought 'She's pissed.'

"Thanks, Morgana." he answered, unsurely.

"I'll go get Arthur, you stay here." she ordered before walking away with little unstableness.

"Yes, ma'am." Merlin laughed. He walked over to the window and stared outside.

A few minutes later, a voice was heard "Merlin?"

He looked behind and smiled "Had enough of being smothered?" he joked.

Arthur sighed "I'm sorry, love. They shouldn't of pushed you away like that. I tried to tell them that I'm married, I'm gay, but they didn't listen. Kept on about Joy."

Merlin frowned, but his heart froze "Joy?"

He sighed again "Sit down, Merls."

They both sat at the small table in the middle of the kitchen. Arthur took hold of one of Merlin's hands.

"When I was ten, I had this friend called Joy. She was this girl who used to live next door, kept coming round to hang out with me. One day, she came over while mum and dad popped to the shops. Morgana stayed with me, so while she was in her room, I was in mine, playing my game. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. She was standing wearing this awful pink coloured dress and brown boots." Arthur shuddered at the memory.

"Her lips were glossed up so much, it looked like she just ate a very greasy fry up." he continued.

"I told her to make herself at him while I ran back upstairs to carry on with my game. Not one minute later, she came in and sat on my bed. I tried to ignore her, but she was like a magnet. Her perfume was so overwhelming, I thought I was gonna throw up and one point. Then she turned my game off and moved closer to me. In no time I felt her lips on mine. I soon pushed her off. That was the day I kissed you and told you I loved you. Remember?"

Merlin nodded "It was while we were having lunch. You confessed your love to me with a poem

'Roses are red,

Your eyes are blue.

I've waited two years to this,

Merlin Emrys, I love you.

We're always together,

never apart.

You bring out the best in me,

you unfreeze my beating heart.'"

They both laughed.

"I know it was cheesy." Arthur said.

"Cheesy? You feet stunk worse than that."

"Hey! My feet do not smell." he defended.

"Tell that to your shoes. I'm surprised the trainers you wore that day didn't disintegrate."

They laughed again, before Arthur carried on with his story.

"Anyway, I pushed her away and told her I'm gay. That I'm in love with Merlin and what did she do?"

"Cry?"

Arthur shook his head "She screamed and yelled. In the end, Morgan came in and threw her out. After telling her what happened, my darling sister swore to never let her back in. Never saw her again, but my dad and nan thought that she would of made a wonderful wife and perfect mother."

He scoffed "On what planet?"

They went silent.

Laughs and glasses clinking could be heard in the living room.

Arthur looked up and smiled when he saw Merlin looking. How did he get so lucky to have him as a husband? At school, they were completely different; Arthur was the popular guy, had more than four friends, but Merlin didn't even have one. He was the nerdy, good two shoes, who always obeyed the rules and got bullied and teased on a daily basis by Arthur's friends

But Arthur hung back. He couldn't bully someone who he was fond of, so in the end he ended his friendship with them and started speaking to Merlin more, hanging out together. They found they had a lot in common; both loved video games, going to the movies and they were both gay.

"I love you, Merls." he said out of the blue.

Merlin smiled "Love you too, Arth."

They leaned across the table and kissed, hands still locked together.

"Arthur?!"

They pulled apart like lightning.

Uther walked in and frowned when he saw Merlin "Who's he?"

Arthur cleared his throat "We'll be right in, father then I will tell you."

"But-"

"WE will be there, father." Arthur said more sternly.

Frowning, Uther walked back.

Arthur sighed before standing "Looks like its time." He held a hand out to Merlin "Ready, babe?"

Merlin looked at the hand then Arthur. Then with a deep breath, took hold of the hand and stood "Let's get this show on the road."

 **Arthur/Merlin**

They walked slowly to the living room. It was silent. Uther and Igraine were sitting on the two seat sofa, Morgana was in the armchair, Arthur's grandparents (Uther's mum and dad) Claude and Irene were on chairs, sipping on wine. They were perched like vultures, watching their prey.

As soon they entered, all eyes were on them. Arthur felt like he was at a board meeting, and he was about to give a speech, whereas Merlin felt like he was naked.

Despite feeling like that, they had to tell them

"I-" Arthur began "I...have been in Dubai for a few days as you well know and my excuse was for a holiday, but...that was a lie. I told you I was spending Christmas Day with my friends so I could spend some more time with them,...that was also a lie."

He was doing good.

Merlin felt his hand shaking in his and his grips was hurting, but he didn't care. This needed to be done.

"I have been in a relationship now for some time and...it's time for you to know who with, but judging by whose standing next to me, scared and nervous, you've already guessed."

His looked to his right and smiled "This gorgeous man is Merlin Emrys whose not only my best friend, but...my husband. We got married on the twenty seventh."

They received another round of silence, then there was whispering, then shouting

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Uther roared.

Arthur kept calm "Merlin is my husband, dad. I'm gay. It's not a phase, not a joke. This is me always will be."

"YOU'RE GAY! I HAVE BEEN SETTING YOU WITH WOMEN FOR YEARS AND NOW YOU'RE GAY?!"

"Father..."

"NO! Just...just leave me!"

With that Uther, walked out the room, pushing past Merlin, making his shoulder hit the doorframe

"Ow!" he whimpered, rubbing the hurt area.

"Merlin?" Arthur moved his shirt out the way and saw red when his eyes landed on a bruise starting to appear.

"Arthur, it's nothing. I'm okay. It doesn't hurt much. You know me, I'm like a banana, one little punch or pinch and I bruise."

Merlin's reasonings went unheard as Arthur stormed after his father

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled, but nothing.

He started crying.

Morgana and Igraine came over to comfort him "I'm sorry." he apologised "It's my fault."

The girls shock their heads "No, sweetie, Its not." Morgana soothed.

"It is!" Merlin yelled, making them jump.

Merlin saw this and mistook it for fright "I'm sorry. Tell Arthur I love them, but i'm sorry."

He hurried to the door and ran out.

 **Arthur/Merlin**

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"You kept this from me, your own father!"

Arthur sighed "Yes I know and this is the exact reason why. I knew you would freak out like this."

"Oh, I'm not freaking out, son "I'M RIOTING." he shouted as he threw the chopping boards and bottles of wine onto the floor

"Father! Father, please."

"NO! You're my legacy, my future and you...tell me this. How can the Pendragon line continue if your married...to a man."

"Father..."

"Leave me."

"Dad-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME!"

What happened next Arthur will never forget.

Uther picked up one of the knives and threw it, just as the girls walked in.

"UTHER!"

His eyes widened when he saw his wife and daughter, but they nearly burst out of their sockets when he saw the knife had pinned Arthur to the wall, going through his jacket.

Uther froze.

"What do you think your doing, Uther?" Igraine asked, walking towards him.

"I-I-I-I-" He couldn't speak. He nearly killed his son.

"My son. I nearly killed our son."

Igraine held his face with both hands "Look at me, baby and listen."

Uther did that, while Morgana pulled the knife off her brother. He breathed a breath out and collapsed in her arms.

"Merlin, where is he?"

"Arthur, he's gone."

He looked up with tears in his eyes "What?"

"After you left with father, he ran. I don't know where he is."

He frantically took his phone out of his pocket and ailed his husbands number.

Morgana looked over to her parents and was surprised to see Uther crying. The bravelion was reduced to scared mouse.

"Okay, Uther? Our son is in love and it's to realise that he is not a baby anymore. He's free to do what he wants and to love who takes his heart and that's Merlin. Be happy for him, dear. Please?"

After taking some deep breaths, his wife's words sunk in. He nodded, earning him a kiss.

"He's not answering! Why isn't he answering?!" he shouted while crying. He dialled two more times and still nothing.

"Oh, give me the damn phone!" Morgana snatched the device from Arthur's hands and sighed before hitting him on the chest "You prat. You're ringing this phone. Why have you got your own number in your phone book."

"Merlin told me to, in case I forget it."

Morgana shook her head in disbelief "And you say Merlin is the idiot."

She searched for the phone book and pressed Merlin's number "Here." She passed it back.

He pressed it against his a]ear so hard, it hurt, but he didn't care.

"Son?"

Arthur his father so he could hear the ringing tone.

"Arthur." Merlin picked up on the fifth ring.

"M?"

He heard Merlin sigh "I knew you would ring. I'm going to Ireland to see my parents."

"Okay, I'm coming."

He heard rustling on the other line and he knew Merlin was shaking his head "No, Arth. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore."

Arthur frowned "Do what?"

"Be the cause your parents fighting. YOU fighting with your father, I don't want you to do that."

Arthur had to smile. HIs sweet innocent Merlin was so precious, but sometime he can be an idiot.

"Merls, he's okay with it. I had a little row, yes but what's new."

He heard a sob "M?"

Merlin was crying now "Love, don't cry, please. Where are you?"

"Bus station. The big depot."

"Okay, stay there. I'm coming."

Arthur hang up before he could speak.

"Okay guys. Merlin is at the bus depot. He said he's going to Ireland. Now, I have a surprise for him which I've been planning now for a few months. Will you help me?"

"You know how much I care for Merlin. I'm in." Morgana said.

"Us too." Uther piped "It was a shock son, but if Merlin makes you happy, then I am." He wrapped an arm round Igraine's waist

"We both are. We're coming."

"Great, lets go."

"But before they could leave the kitchen, Claude and Irene came in "Excuse me, but we've been waiting for ages in there, Where's the food?" Claude said in a snooty voice.

"Dad, not now."

Irene stepped toward Arthur "If this is about that young man, leave him, Arty. You're better off without him, anyway, we don't want fags running round the place. So undignified."

Arthur grew angry. He got all up in her face "DON'T call me 'Arty'. There's only one who calls me that and that's when we have sex."

Irene gasped as Claude turned green.

"Let's go." Arthur said.

The four walked past them, but Irene grabbed Uther's arm "Uther, honey. Surely you agree with this...scandal, do you?"

Uther sighed, but listened.

"You let that boy carry on with that...man and you won't have grandkids. You will NEVER be happy."

That made Uther see sense "Thats where you're wrong.'

Her eyes widened.

"All I want is my son and daughter to be happy. That's right, I have a daughter and her name is Morgana. You may have forgotten about her as all you care about is your 'wonder boy."

Igraine stepped forward "You see Irene. Arthur isn't yours, he's mine and I couldn't be more prouder, whereas for Morgana, even though she back chats and never does as she's told and shouts, a lot , I wouldn't have her any other way."

She looked at her children "Neither of them."

Morgana shed a tear as she hugged her parents.

Arthur was losing patience "Yeah, yeah kiss, kiss, love you and all, but my husband is waiting for me, can we go?"

They seemed to snap into action.

They ran out the door, leaving a confused pair of grandparents.

"OH!" Uther shouted "I want you two out my house by the time we get back."

With that, they jumped in Uther's car and drove to the depot.

 **Arthur/Merlin**

Arthur was out the car before it stopped.

Ignoring his name being shouted, he ran round, searching for a certain brunet.

He couldn't find him. He started to panic "Where is he? Come on, Merls, where are you?"

* * *

On the other side of the building, sipping a coffee, sat Merlin. He was looking out the window, waiting for Arthur to come. No sign yet.

(Merlin is waiting on the other side as there's two openings and Arthur cam through the other.)

"Hey, handsome."

Merlin smiled and looked up, only for it to fall when it wasn't Arthur "Oh, thought you were someone else."

The man scoffed, before sitting down.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He's never liked other men called him handsome apart from his husband.

"So, why are you sitting here all on your own."

Merlin was gonna lie, but where would that get it him, so he was honest "I'm waiting for someone."

"Hey." The man spread his arms out "I'm someone."

Merlin thought this man was a dick cos he hasn't even noticed the ring on Merlin's finger.

"Wanna go somewhere...private?"

Merlin looked at him with narrowed eyes before standing up "No, thank you."

He was about to walk away, but the man grabbed his arm and pulled him so they were chest to chest.

"No one says no to Humphrey." he growled as he stroked Merlin's cheek, making his shiver in fear.

Mistaking this for excitement, Humphrey leaned forward "Give us a kiss."

Merlin tried to squirm out, but the grip was too strong.

Merlin closed his eyes when their lips just brushed, but that feeling quickly disappeared when the body was ripped off him.

Opening his eyes, he gasped when he saw Arthur standing there panting like he's just been running and punch the guy on the nose and knee him in the groin.

"My weeney." he whimpered, before falling to the ground.

Merlin immediately ran to Arthur and hug him, smiling when he felt his husband do the same.

"Don't ever do that again, Merls. I thought I was going to lose you forever."

The brunet didnt know he was crying, until Arthur pulled away and wiped his cheeks "Love?"

He sniffed before talking "I'm sorry, i thought I was creating world war three in your house."

Arthur had to laugh "How can you start something that's been going on for years."

He hugged him again and kissed his head "Let's go home, love. i have a surprise for you."

Merlin suddenly felt quite perky "What is it?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Merlin thought for a minute, before shaking his head.

The blonde shook his head "It's your birthday, you idiot."

He gasped "Oh my god!" Merlin exclaimed "I completely forgot."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but fondly.

 **Arthur/Merlin**

Midnight was only five minutes away.

Two figure were standing on the balcony of the house, sipping champagne.

Downstairs, everybody was drinking and dancing. Gwen, Lance, Gwaine and Percival came a hour before, so that added up the numbers.

Claude and Irene were gone when they got back and for that they were thankful.

"So what have you got planned for us tomorrow, on my birthday?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shrugged "You'll have to wait and see, Merls. All I'm saying is, you will not be disappointed.'

He wasn't, at all.

The countdown began.

 _"Ten!."_

Arthur placed their glasses on the table.

 _"Nine!"_

He grabbed Merlin's hands.

 _"Eight!"_

"Merlin."

 _"Seven!"_

"Arthur."

 _"Six."_

"I love you, M."

 _"Five."_

"Love you, too Arth."

 _"Four."_

"Happy New Year, love." Merlin moved closer.

 _"Three."_

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Arthur copied.

 _"Two."_

Their lips brushed.

 _"One."_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Their kiss was light, alive and wonderful.

Just like the fireworks going off in the sky,

Another year gone, a new and better one ahead.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Happy Birthday Colin Morgan.**

 **Happy New Year.**


End file.
